


word gets around

by lesbianvampire



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Gossip, M/M, Sillyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianvampire/pseuds/lesbianvampire
Summary: Kira and Dax don't intend to tell anybody about their budding relationship right away, but word gets around on the station.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	word gets around

**Author's Note:**

> Plot shamelessly ripped off from a "Dykes to Watch Out For" strip by Alison Bechdel :) Hope you enjoy!

07:03

Nerys awakes thinking of sunlight, and it’s a few moments before she remembers she can’t step outside and greet the sun like she did when she was a child. Three years she’s been on the station, and she still forgets. Sometimes she misses the sun, her sun, and the grass and the birds and the trees. But there are benefits to being in deep space, on this station where the unlikeliest of people might just happen to meet.

She rubs at her eyes and gazes at the figure curled up next to her on the bed. Jadzia looks just as radiant asleep as she does while awake. Some of her hair falls across her face, obscuring her Trill spots, and Nerys resists the temptation to brush it back behind Jadzia’s ear. She likes those spots. She’d gotten to see them up close last night, closer than she had ever seen them before, and she hopes she’ll get to know them even better in the future.

But for once, she’s not too worried about the future. How could she worry on a morning like this, full of warmth and possibility and Jadzia’s soft snores? Nerys shuts her eyes and snuggles closer to Jadzia, who murmurs something in her sleep and unconsciously drapes her arm around Nerys. Before drifting off to sleep once again, Nerys’ last thought is, _I could get used to this_.

07:58

Nerys is still in Jadzia’s embrace when she wakes up again, and this time Jadzia is awake as well. She’s looking at Nerys, sleepily and tenderly. Nerys’ face warms at the thought of Jadzia watching her while she slept, although she realizes she’s being unfair considering how she was doing much the same thing earlier.

“Good morning,” Jadzia says. Her lips curve upward into one of those mysterious smiles that had so intrigued Nerys from the moment she’d met the Starfleet officer.

“Morning,” Nerys replies. She yawns. “Any idea what time it is?”

“Almost 08:00 hours, but don’t worry,” Jadzia says quickly. “While you were asleep, I contacted Benjamin and told him we’d both be coming in a little late today. He was very understanding.”

Nerys frowns. “You called in late for me without asking?”

Jadzia shrugs. “I would have asked, but you seemed so peaceful sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“How did you even know I had any time off accumulated?”

“Nerys, you never take time off. You could ask to take a week-long trip to Risa and Benjamin wouldn’t say no.”

Nerys raises her eyebrows, ignoring the tickles in her stomach arising from Jadzia saying her given name. “Risa already? Aren’t we moving a little fast?” she teases.

“No such thing.” Jadzia begins stroking Nerys’ short hair and Nerys sighs contentedly. Her fingertips dance along Jadzia’s back.

“So, the Emissary knows that you and I slept together?” Nerys isn’t sure if she wants to laugh or curl up in embarrassment at the idea. To think that the Emissary of the Prophets could be aware of the details of Nerys’ personal life! It’s certainly not something she’d ever considered before. She wonders how the temple Vedeks would react if she asked them for guidance on the matter.

Jadzia presses her lips together. “I didn’t tell him outright, but Benjamin’s no fool. I’m sure he filled in the blanks.”

She traces the side of Nerys’ face with her thumb. “But don’t worry,” Jadzia adds. “I’m sure he won’t tell anyone. You don’t get to be commander of a space station without learning how to be discreet about certain things.”

“I hope you’re right,” Nerys answers. Bad enough that Sisko knows. The last thing she needs is the whole station being aware of her private business.

She kisses Jadzia’s collarbone. “What time did you tell him we were gonna come in?”

“10:00 hours,” Jadzia replies with a twinkle in her eye.

A smile spreads across Nerys’ face. “That gives us plenty of time, then.” She rolls on her back and pulls Jadzia on top of her.

“That’s the idea,” Jadzia murmurs, before kissing her.

08:11

“Ow!”

Scowling, Miles jerks his hand back from the interior wiring of the weapons kiosk in Ops, where the exposed wires hiss and spark threateningly. He sucks on his burned fingers, then spits them out once he registers the acrid taste of mechanical grime. Miles doesn’t usually get injured from performing such routine tasks as this, but it’s supposed to be a two-person job, and the officer he’d asked yesterday to help with the task seems to have stood him up. He knows Dax can be fickle and unpredictable, but when she’d told him she’d be in Ops at 8:00 hours he had expected her to keep her word. Apparently his faith in her was misplaced.

Perhaps it’s asking too much of a joined Trill with 300 years of memories churning in her head to remember and keep an appointment for something so trivial. Still, that does nothing to appease Mile’s irritation. He’ll be having some words with Dax the next time he sees her, that’s for sure.

For now, Miles thinks it prudent to visit the infirmary before sticking his hands in any more consoles. He stops by Sisko’s office to let him know, and it occurs to him that the commander might know the reason for Dax’s absence, what with him being her superior officer and all.

“Why isn’t Dax in Ops?” Sisko repeats the question Miles has just asked, raising his eyebrows. “I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to share that information. But I assure you, she’s fine and she should be here working in a few hours.”

Miles grunts, not altogether satisfied with the vague answer but aware that it’s all he’s going to get out of the commander. He thanks Sisko and heads to the infirmary.

He has to admit, it’s nice to stroll along the Promenade in the morning, watching the shopkeeps preparing for the day and nodding at the few folk he passes who are also enjoying a morning walk. The position of chief of operations is a demanding one, and Miles usually finds his days crammed full with repairs to perform and engineers to oversee. Rarely does he ever take a moment to slow down, to live in the moment, to feel grateful for his existence on this station with his wife and daughter and, of course, the endless maze of Jeffries tubes whose continued maintenance provides him joy and frustration in equal measure.

So maybe he ought to thank Dax, for giving him this opportunity to slow down for once.

Nah. He’d rather just stay annoyed.

8:34

A more arrogant doctor might be annoyed at having to perform mindless tasks such as changing the power cells in the tricorders. He might be irritated at the thought that after all his years at Starfleet Medical Academy, he was wasting his time with chores that could easily be done by someone with half his schooling. He might even grow to resent his superiors for not assigning him to a duty more worthy of his skills. But Julian is not one such doctor. He rather enjoys the menial work, as it gives his mind a break from the more strenuous medical work he is often asked to perform. His thoughts wander to the breakfast he’ll be enjoying in less than an hour, and the puzzle that awaits him there. A puzzle which, for all its complexities, can be summed up with one 5 letter word: Garak.

Julian’s friendship with Garak is a strange one. Since the moment they met, the two of them have been locked in a sort of elaborate dance, always keeping the other on his toes. To what end, Julian is still not certain; but for better or for worse, he’s fully committed to their peculiar game. As of late, Garak has had the upper hand, catching him off guard by showing up whenever he least expects it and dropping hints that nothing on the station is safe from his watchful gaze. Julian would very much like to turn the tables.

How can he score a victory over Garak in their little game? Julian fiddles with the tricorder in his hands. He has noticed that working with his hands often helps him think. Perhaps if he were to stay late at Quark’s one night and eavesdrop on the patrons...

Julian’s train of thought is interrupted by the sound of the infirmary doors swishing open.

“Come in,” he calls without looking up.

“Morning, Julian.” He recognizes Miles’ voice.

“Chief!” Julian looks at him, grinning. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Miles grunts. “Just look at this” He shows Julian his hand, which sports a few mild burns on the fingers. Very superficial and easy to heal, but painful enough to make anyone irritable.

Julian clucks his tongue. “Looks like someone wasn’t being careful. But never mind that, I can fix it in a jiffy.” He retrieves a dermal regenerator.

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault,” Miles complains. “Blame Dax for not showing up to work. She was supposed to use Tobin’s engineering prowess to help me fix some wiring, but clearly she’d rather let me struggle on my own.”

“Jadzia wasn’t at work today?” Julian is surprised to hear that. Jadzia loves her job as science officer on the station. She’s not the type to blow off work for no reason.

“Any idea why?” he asks as he waves the dermal regenerator over Miles’ injured flesh.

“Nope,” Miles replies. “Sisko wouldn’t say. Come to think of it, I don’t think Major Kira was in Ops either.”

He snickers. “Perhaps they’re both on a top secret mission for the Federation.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Julian says lightly, but his mind is whirring. He remembers seeing Jadzia and the Major taking an evening stroll together on the Promenade last night. They seemed quite absorbed in each other’s company. Could there be something more to the story?

This could be the information that gives Julian a leg up in his competition with Garak. Wouldn’t it be something, if he managed to discover a major development in his friends’ personal lives before Garak did? He can already imagine the look of barely-suppressed surprise and respect on his Cardassian friend’s face. Miles doesn’t know it, but he’s just given Julian a wonderful gift.

Julian switches off the dermal regenerator. “Feel better now?”

Miles flexes his hand. “Much, thank you.”

“Anytime. Just try to be more careful. If you keep dropping by here, I might start to get the wrong idea.” He raises his eyebrows mischievously. “And what would Keiko think?”

Miles groans. “Whatever, man. See you later.”

Julian chuckles to himself as Miles leaves. The Chief can be so grim and serious sometimes. Julian can’t resist messing with him.

He also can’t resist looking deeper into the situation between Jadzia and Kira. If there’s one thing Julian enjoys doing, it’s investigating other people’s private business. Especially when those people happen to be his friends. Julian looks around to make sure no one else is in the infirmary.

“Computer, locate Lieutenant Dax,” he says quietly.

The prompt reply: “Lieutenant Dax is in the habitat ring.”

Well, that was to be expected. But perhaps she simply slept in late? He would need the computer to be more specific.

“Computer,” he tries again, “which apartment in the habitat ring is Lieutenant Dax currently in?”

Julian holds his breath as the computer processes his request. Might such a question go against privacy regulations? Perhaps the computer would notify Sisko that his chief medical officer was trying to access information that was none of his business. What a lark that would be, trying to explain to the Captain exactly what the purpose of his inquiry had been.

“Lieutenant Dax is in apartment C fourteen.”

Julian sighs in relief, and also wonders whether the station ought to install stronger privacy controls. He might feel ashamed for abusing the computer’s internal surveillance system this way, if he wasn’t so certain that Jadzia would be doing the exact same thing were their positions reversed.

Apartment C fourteen….Julian knows for a fact that Jadzia lives in section K, so she’s certainly in someone else’s quarters. But whose quarters? Major Kira’s, or someone else’s? He’ll have to ask the computer one last question.

“Computer, who is currently residing in apartment C fourteen?”

“Apartment C fourteen is currently inhabited by Major Kira Nerys.”

Julian grins and sits back in his chair. _Jadzia, you devil_. Jadzia had told him previously of her interest in the fierce Bajoran, but privately Julian had doubted that her charms would work on the Major. Clearly, he had been wrong. He hopes Kira knows what she has gotten herself into, and silently thanks both women for providing him the opportunity to prove himself to Garak.

9:21

“I know something you don’t,” says Julian, taking a seat next to Garak at the bar without so much as a “good morning” or “how are you” or “oh, Garak, sweep me off my feet and take me to your quarters where we can make tender, passionate love for the next several days.” Still, Garak can’t help being rather charmed by his young friend’s eagerness to impress him. Perhaps one day he will find Julian’s naive enthusiasm grating, but that day seems to be far, far in the future.

“I’m sure you know a great many things I don’t,” Garak replies mildly. “After all, only one of us attended Starfleet Medical Academy.”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.” Julian orders a raktajino from Quark. Nasty stuff, that Klingon coffee. Klingons have no sense of aesthetics, no appreciation for subtlety. Rather than succumb to the raktajino fad, Garak enjoys a glass of tulaberry wine. It’s a drink much better suited to starting off the day.

“Then perhaps you ought to start saying what you mean outright, instead of leaving it up to the rest of us to guess.” Garak conceals a smile as he watches Julian’s expression turn incredulous.

“You’re one to talk! You’re about the least straightforward person I’ve ever met!” Julian sputters.

“Why, thank you, Doctor. You’re not so bad yourself.” Garak sips his wine. “Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?”

Julian pouts. “Why should I tell you anything if all you’re going to do is mock me?”

“Because I’m your friend,” Garak says gently, “and because you clearly want very much to tell me, or else you wouldn’t have brought it up.”

Julian sighs. “I suppose you’re right, as usual.”

He glances around conspicuously, then leans in closer. Garak doesn’t bother reminding him that Ferengi ears can detect even the smallest whisper, and so Quark will certainly overhear them. He has to admit, it’s sort of endearing watching Julian trying to be furtive, no doubt emulating what he believes is the behavior of a spy. It’s more than endearing, really. It’s cute.

“It’s about Lieutenant Dax,” Julian says in hushed tones.

“Oh?” Garak is quite enjoying the closeness of the doctor’s handsome face to his own. “Nothing unfortunate, I trust?”

“Yes, yes, she’s fine,” Julian says impatiently. “In fact, I’d guess she’s doing a lot better than fine, at the moment.”

“And why is that?”

“Because,” says Julian, “she’s been spending the morning in Major Kira’s quarters instead of at work.”

“I see.” Garak takes a moment to digest this information. He has no trouble believing that it’s true, not when he’s seen the way Dax stares at the Major when she walks by, or the way Kira brightens when she’s around the Lieutenant. Still, he’s a bit surprised that Julian managed to find out about this development before him.

“And you came by this information how?” Garak asks.

“That’s not important. What’s important is that I knew about it before you did. You’re getting sloppy, Garak.” Julian’s eyes twinkle in a gleeful manner.

“I wouldn’t go that far, my dear. But yes, bravo to you for sticking your nose into your friends’ affairs.”

“Oh, come off it. You’re just envious of my newfound spying skills.”

Garak chuckles. “Perhaps I am. Who knows, maybe you could teach me a thing or two.”

“Now _that’s_ going too far. But I do appreciate the flattery.” Julian smiles, charming and smug, and Garak wonders for the millionth time whether the doctor has any idea of the effect his smile has on this poor old Cardassian. If not, Garak hopes for his own sake that Julian never finds out.

“But enough of competition,” Garak declares. “Why is it that we two always end up sniping at each other? Why can’t we simply enjoy each other’s company, free of mind games?”

“Because with you, Garak,” Julian says wryly, “the games never end.”

9:32

Quark’s ears twitch, almost imperceptibly. He had heard everything.

9:36

Nerys and Jadzia stride into Quark’s bar. Jadzia had wanted to get a bite to eat before work, and Nerys doesn’t want to leave her side just yet. Truth be told, she’s not sure if she ever will. But she’s not about to let Jadzia know that just yet, or anybody else, for that matter. Good thing she can count on Captain Sisko not to spread gossip around.

She nods politely at Bashir and Garak, who are sitting at the bar. Nerys doesn’t entirely understand their friendship, and she doesn’t trust Garak as far as she can throw him, but she’ll tolerate him on the station for as long as she has to. At least Bashir seems to be a good influence on the Cardassian. She only hopes Garak isn’t a bad influence on the impressionable doctor.

Bashir and Garak exchange a glance, and then look back at her knowingly. Something about their behavior makes Nerys’ skin prickle. They aren’t leering the way that some of Quark’s more unscrupulous customers are wont to do, but their gazes are altogether a bit too interested for her liking. It’s as though they expect something from her. She glances at Jadzia, wondering whether she’s noticed it as well, but Jadzia is busy searching her person for latinum.

Jadzia curses in Trill. “I really thought I had some on me. Guess I left it in my other, ah, pants.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Quark says. “It’s on the house.”

Jadzia gapes at him. “Really?”

If Nerys wasn’t suspicious before, she definitely is now. Something strange is going on here.

Quark gives them both a toothy smile. “Why, certainly. After all, today is a special occasion, isn’t it?”

Jadzia looks skeptical. “It is?”

“What is it, some kinda Ferengi holiday?” Nerys asks.

“Of course not,” Quark snaps. “If it were, I’d be charging you more.”

His expression turns simpering again. “No, I was simply referring to the recent developments between you two.”

Nerys and Jadzia look at each other in surprise.

“The...what, exactly?” Jadzia asks.

“You know,” says Quark. He spreads his hands impishly. “How the two of you spent the night together. Copulating.”

Jadzia frowns. “I don’t know if that term is technically--”

Nerys groans. “Quark, where did you get that information?”

“Let’s just say a little Risian bird told me,” he says with a smug smile.

Bashir coughs. Nerys shoots him a glare venomous enough to fell a Klingon. He avoids her eyes, almost as though he’s guilty of something. Could he have somehow discovered...

“Why don’t we free up these seats for you lovely ladies?” Garak suggests, interrupting Nerys’ train of thought.

“Would you?” Jadzia replies. “That would be wonderful.”

Garak and Julian depart for a booth several meters away. Nerys plops down into the seat that had previously been occupied by Garak and Jadzia follows suit. She takes Nerys’ hand in a comforting gesture.

“I just wanted to keep my private life private,” Nerys says. “Is that really so much to ask?”

“I’m surprised by you, Major,” Quark says, pouring a black hole for Jadzia. “You know just as well as I do how hard it is to keep a secret on this station.”

“I wasn’t talking to you, Quark,” she grumbles. She turns to Jadzia, who shrugs apologetically.

“Word does get around pretty fast here,” Jadzia admits. “It would’ve gotten out sooner or later.”

“Precisely my point!” Quark butts in again. “People don’t know how to be discreet anymore. They’ll blurt out secrets without giving any thought to whoever might be listening. Of course, certain individuals will use that to their advantage.”

Quark drums his fingers on an abandoned glass sitting on the counter. “Isn’t that right, Constable?”

“Hmph,” says the glass. It melts into amber goo which coalesces into the shape of one Constable Odo. Jadzia yelps. Nerys blinks.

Quark makes a _tsk-tsk_ noise. “Really, Odo, did you think I wouldn’t notice a glass popping up out of nowhere? I know you have a low opinion of me, but this is just insulting.”

“Nothing personal, Quark. Just trying to do my job.” Odo nods at the two women. “Morning, Major, Lieutenant. I hear you two have been getting along quite well lately.”

“Seems like everyone else has heard the same,” Jadzia replies.

Nerys shakes her head despondently. “Between the spies and the shapeshifters, it’s no wonder everybody always knows everybody else’s business. Maybe I should just give up on trying to keep things private.”

Jadzia squeezes her arm. “Think of it this way,” Jadzia says. “Yes, our friends found out that we got together, but that just shows how much they care about us. They pay attention to our lives because they love us.”

Nerys raises her eyebrows. “Even Quark?”

Quark snorts. “You wish.”

Jadzia shoots Quark a dirty look and then grants Nerys a reassuring smile. “Even Quark,” she affirms.

Nerys lets that sink in. When she had first arrived on the Federation-occupied station, she had found herself quite alone. She was working with individuals of several different species, many of whom had very different outlooks on life from her. And yet, as she had gotten to know the people around her, Jadzia and Bashir and Odo and yes, even Quark, she had found that she could connect with them despite their differences. She formed bonds with them, and now she could even call them friends.

It had taken some getting used to, having these new friends. But she knew they truly cared about her, and she felt the same way about them. If they showed their love through gossiping about her, well, she could live with that.

“I suppose you’re right,” Nerys relents. She glances at Quark and Odo. “But let me be clear, the moment I discover any juicy gossip about any of you, I am going to personally make sure it spreads all over the station.”

“That seems only fair,” Jadzia reasons.

Odo harrumphs. “I daresay you won’t find any incriminating information about me. Quark, on the other hand…”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Quark shakes a finger at Odo. “If you start spilling my secrets, I’ll tell everybody all about that time with the Cardassian voles and the yamok sauce.”

Odo’s eyes widen. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Just then, Chief O’Brien walks into the bar. His gaze lands on Jadzia and he seems surprised.

“Morning, Dax!” he says. “Good to see you’re back from whatever mission Sisko sent you on earlier. Maybe in the future you can try keeping your appointments with me, hmm?”

“I’ll do my best,” Jadzia replies, trying to hide her confusion.

Nerys’ gaze follows O’Brien as he heads for the dartboard in the back of the bar. “What…”

Jadzia shakes her head, nonplussed. “After I ditched him this morning, he must have jumped to the wrong conclusion.”

“Well, how about that!” Quark exclaims. He inclines his head toward Nerys. “You can rest easy, Major, knowing that some folks are still oblivious to the details of your personal life. And if I know the Chief, I’ll bet it takes him quite a while before he catches on.”

Odo grunts in amusement. “I’ll say.”

“You know what?” Jadzia says, taking Nerys’ hand again. “I think they’re right.”

Jadzia looks into her eyes and giggles, and Nerys can’t help but join in her laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are much appreciated :) If you liked this fic, feel free to check out my other Kira/Dax fics as well!


End file.
